The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a communication circuit.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-6153 discloses a voltage-controlled oscillator including two spiral inductors. In the voltage-controlled oscillator disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-6153, the spiral inductors are disposed on the surface of a substrate. Specifically, the spiral inductors are disposed on the uppermost wiring layer.